Into the Other Dimension
Part one of Who's Troy? Transcript It starts with scientists strapping a scared young Melissa into a pod, as they slowly close it, looking over to an older boy on the other side, who seems to be Troy :Scientist 1: Everything seems to be ready, start Test 2 in 20 Seconds. Everybody hides in the concealed glass room as they watch the countdown go, it hits 20 and the pods start to move a bit, being scanned :Scientist 2: Everything seems to be going good so far. A rather young woman walks into the lab in a lab coat :Girl: How is everything going so far? :Scientist 1: Good so far, Ms. Plasma. The Girl nods as she watches. :Scientist 2: The girl seems to be very reluctant about this. :Plasma: Well, I wouldn't blame her, I would be reluctant about this too. The invention then begins to spin, picking up speed, the three scientists in the room seem to get jumpy :Plasma: Is this supposed to happen? The man looks to the young girl, trying to get the words out :Plasma: Turn it off! The scientist slams his hand down on the off button, but nothing happens :Scientist 3: It won't turn o- The scientist is cut off as something breaks off of the invention, going straight though the glass and sending the scientist into the wall, causing a massive explosion :Scientist 2: Oh my God! :Scientist 3: We're gonna die! :Plasma: Stay calm! Gravity begins to be altered, and everyone begins to float away. :Plasma: Hold onto something! The machine begins to spin faster and faster, and all of a sudden everything goes black. :Plasma: AHH! The two remaining unnamed scientists get up and look around, and the whole wall was literally ripped out. :Scientist 3: Oh.. goodness. They look to the pod holding Melissa, and can't seem to find the other pod. :Scientist 2: I can't seem to find the other pod, Plasma. Plasma doesn't respond :Scientist 2: Plasma? Scientist 2 looks to the other scientist, who is staring at a portal in the wall, it quickly closes, leaving no traces of it. :Scientist 3: No no no! Scientist 3 bangs on where the portal was, in hopes that it would open up :Scientist 3: We are losing our jobs, we just killed a test subject and a kid genius An armored group barges in and searches the room, some people coming in and helping a badly hurt Melissa out of the pod. :Soldier: Where's the other one? :Scientist 2: Well, you see. Heh. A man walks in and looks to the two. :Man: Bring them to the elimination room, they can't live to remember this. :Scientist 2 and 3: No! Wait, don't! The Soldiers drag the two away, as the Man pops out a security tape, walking out of the charred room ---- Plasma wakes up, strapped to a makeshift chair, she tries to move but is stopped by a young girl beside her, she silently looks to Plasma. :Girl: Please don't, I am trying to help you and your friend. Plasma looks over and is surprised to see two disembodied hands mending Troy's wounds. :Plasma: Who are you? :Girl: I'm Spirit. Spirit puts her hand out for Plasma to shake it, but akwardly chuckles as she sees Plasma is tied up. :Spirit: Er-ah.. sorry. Spirit nervously chuckles and helps her out of the chair, as Plasma groans in pain. :Plasma: I feel like I just got tackled by a football player, dang! Plasma looks around :Plasma: Where are we? She looks at the barren wasteland around her, with seemingly no life. :Spirit: I don't really know, I've just called it Limbo. :Plasma: Where's the lab? What country are we in? Are we even in Earth?! Plasma violently shakes Spirit as she blandly stares at her :Spirit: Don't. Spirit pushes her away :Spirit: We aren't even on Earth, I don't even think Earth exists in this dimension, so stop screaming at me. Spirit looks to a boy who is limping towards them, distorting :Spirit: Looks like your boyfriend is awake. :Plasma: He isn't my boyfriend! I don't even know him. ---- Troy limps out as his body seems to fade into dust-like particles and back :Troy: What did they do to me?! Spirit walks up to him :Spirit: What's happening with your body? Troy shakes his head violently. :Troy: I-I don't know! :Spirit: Just calm down, maybe that'll work? Troy closes his eyes, and the warping sound stops. :Troy: Well, that surprisingly worked. Spirit nods happily. :Spirit: We have to start walking to my home now, before it gets dark. ---- The three arrive at the house, as Spirit looks at the forcefield covering a makeshift house :Spirit: Give me a moment. Spirit unlocks the forcefield for a second as the three walk in. :Spirit: This is my house. Spirit looks over to a peculiar tree and picks two weird-looking fruits, carrying them in :Spirit: There's a bed right there and one of you can sleep on the ground, I guess. Spirit shrugs, and goes to the 'kitchen' '' :'Plasma': Hey ''Plasma walks in and sits on the chair, watching Spirit put stuff away. :Plasma: So.. um, how long have you been here? :Spirit: 3 years. :Plasma: Woah! 3 years? It must get lonely out here. :Spirit: You get used to it, I guess. The two akwardly stare at eachother and chuckle. :Plasma: I spent alot of my time alone, except that was in a lab, because im a weirdo. Plasma ackwardly chuckles :Spirit: You actually better get some sleep, I planned to get off of this planet and now I have you two, so I have to figure out a way to make sure we all survive. :Plasma: Oh, okay. Plasma walks over to the bed as Spirit watches her, sighing. :Spirit: Maybe the new people won't be so bad. END Category:Transcript Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Fan Fiction Category:Original Articles Category:Fantendo - Misfits